One in a Million
by The Lonely Barrel
Summary: For Steve Grady, it was a no-brainer when his uncle Owen offered him a job at Jurassic World. His fascination with dinosaurs never died, even as a teenager. This job was one he needed to take on. What he didn't expect was to form a close bond with one of the raptors, Blue. This close bond will become useful, now that he finds himself alone on Isla Nublar with a bunch of carnivores.
1. 5-31-2013 - The Beginning

**()()()()()()()()**

 **May 31st, 2013**

 **2:18 pm**

 **Steve's POV**

 **()()()()()()()()**

"C'mon Steve, they're not gonna hurt ya!" My uncle Owen said, referring to the four baby velociraptors that were crowding him. We were currently inside the raptor paddock of Jurassic World, a dinosaur theme park on Isla Nublar. My parents shipped me off from Chicago to this island for a summer job, one my uncle had managed to get me. I was now considered an 'apprentice' raptor trainer. Today was my first day. I had already been nervous about starting, but being inside the paddock with the raptors left me mortified despite being a full fledged 16-year-old guy.

"A-Are you sure? I don't want a chunk of my arm gone, o-or any fingers missing." I stuttered nervously, standing a few feet behind Owen. He laughed at my paranoia, bending down to be closer to the raptors' level.

"See? They won't hurt me." Owen said. I scoffed, noting the flaw in his statement.

"Of course they won't, they know you by now. T-they might do something to me." I said, watching as the raptors ran around him, making chirping noises and squeaks. Owen had told me each of their names to help me remember: Echo was the one with rust orange skin, Charlie with pale green skin, Delta with forest green skin, and, of course, Blue with grey skin and a distinct blue stripe.

As I stood cowering behind Owen, I saw Blue peer past him and lock eyes with me, her golden eyes filled with curiosity. She immediately strayed from Owen and the other raptors and approached me, causing my heartbeat to skyrocket. When she reached me, she sniffed my shoes curiously, most likely gathering my scent. When Owen noticed this, he chuckled at the sight of Blue being so intrigued by me.

"She must like the blue hair you got going on there. Don't be shy, bend down and say hi." He told me, me exchanging a shifty glance between him and Blue. Maybe Blue saw me as a friend, since I was blue like her? I did have my hair dyed blue, so maybe that was the case. I finally decided that I need to take a chance, so I knelt down and held my hand out to the small raptor.

"Hey there, Blue. I'm a friend...see?" I 'introduced' myself, no longer stuttering but still having a nervous tone in my voice. Blue slowly moved her head close to my hand, sniffing my finger tips curiously. After a moment without a reaction, Blue chirped happily before nuzzling my hand. I stared wide-eyed at this before looking at Owen, laughing with relief.

"Uncle Owen, look." I said to him, Owen looking over at me before his eyes widened as well.

"Whoa...she's never done that to me. She must really like you, Steve." Owen smiled at me, me smiling as well. I looked down at the raptor, who was still nuzzling my hand.

"Hehe, you're a cutie, little Blue. I hope we can be friends." I said gently, finally allowing myself to relax. Blue chirped happily, looking up at me. She seemed to be smiling, but that was just how she always looked. I couldn't help but feel warm inside, knowing that a dinosaur liked me. It was a new experience, and I could tell that this job was going to be full of them.


	2. 9-17-2015 - New Discoveries

**()()()()()()()()**

 **September 17th, 2015**

 **10:23 am**

 **Steve's POV**

 **()()()()()()()()**

I stood up on the catwalk that stretched over a section of the raptor paddock, watching as Charlie and Delta chased each other around the enclosure. Echo had disappeared into the forest about fifteen minutes ago, as she usually did. Blue had just been roaming around aimlessly for the time being, which all were common of each of the raptors. I chuckled.

Even though they were all grown up now, they all acted the same as they did when they were young. This would be my third summer working at the park with Owen, me now 18 and having graduated high school. I had been contemplating either going to college to study sound design or stay and work at the park. Ultimately, I decided to work at the park full time as a raptor trainer, which paid a decent amount of money. I was actually just as crucial as Owen was to training these raptors, especially since Blue and I have such a bond. I was more than happy to keep doing this, interacting with these raptors was something I enjoy.

I was keeping an eye on the raptors while Owen had to go attend some duties in another area of the park. Usually me and Owen would make conversation while we would watch them, but without him I was left bored. You can only watch raptors chase each other for so long. I began singing to myself out of boredom, singing a song from one of my favorite rock bands.

 _Something's getting in the way_

 _Something's just about to break_

 _I will try to find my place_

 _In the diary of Jane_

 _So, tell me_

 _How it should be?_

As I sang, Charlie and Delta had no reaction to me whatsoever. What did surprise me was that Blue had ceased her aimless wandering and trotted over to the part of the enclosure nearest me on the catwalk. She looked at up at me and squawked before happy chirps resonated from her. I smiled.

"Hey there Blue! Whatcha doing?" I asked with a smile, Blue squawking before beginning to walk away. I chuckled, deciding that she just wanted to say hi. I began singing the chorus of the song again, Blue immediately turning around and approaching me again. I raised my eyebrows in realization.

"Oh...you like my singing don't you?" I asked Blue, who made a bunch of happy chirps as she gazed at me expectantly. I laughed and began to sing the entirety of the song, singing right to the blue-striped raptor below me. She continued to make chirping noises, seeming to enjoy my singing. After I finished the song, Blue gave a final squawk before returning to her aimless roaming. I just stood still with shock, barely able to comprehend what just happened. I knew that Blue was very intelligent for a raptor, but to recognize and enjoy singing? It's not like she's a bird, even though she squawks like one. It was simply incredible.

As I was staring at Blue wandering around, I heard the engine of a vehicle grow near. I jogged across the catwalk to the walkway that ran on top of the outer walls of the paddock, eager to tell Owen my new discovery. When I made it to the front of the enclosure, I saw a white pickup truck pull up. Owen stepped out of the truck, shoving the keys into his jeans pocket.

"Uncle Owen! You need to see this!" I exclaimed with excitement, Owen rolling his eyes as he smiled.

"What? You're gonna make me climb up there?" He whines playfully, my turn to roll my eyes.

"Oh come on, you're the in shape one here. Get up here, I found out something cool." I persisted, Owen sighing.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll see what you found out." Owen climbed up top with me, the two of us walking to the spot I had been previously as I explained what happened.

"I was watching them from right here, Blue was all the way on the other end of the paddock near the wall. I got a little bored so I started singing to myself. When I started singing, Blue came over to me and started listening and chirping." I explained, Owen looking at me with a doubtful expression.

"Bullshit. You're fucking with me." Owen said with a knowing grin. I raised my hands up in a defensive manner.

"I swear! Watch." I said, noting where Blue was. I found her next to the tree line, walking along it like she had been walking along the wall. I began singing again, Blue's head immediately perking up and turning in our direction. She squawked and immediately trotted over to us again, chirping and tilting her head from side to side as she stared at me. I smiled and turned to Owen, all while continuing to sing. He looked at Blue with wide eyes before looking at me.

"I...I actually have no words for this. How in the hell did you train her to do that?" Owen asked me. I stopped singing, Blue immediately going back to whatever she was doing.

"I didn't train her to do that. It just...happened. I guess she likes my singing." I said, laughing. Owen still didn't seem convinced.

"There's no way she just did that on her own. You had to!" He said suspiciously, me shaking my head.

"I swear! How in the ever living hell could I train her when I'm only here when you are? This was the first time you left me here alone." I pointed out, Owen seeming to finally realize.

"Oh...right." He said with defeat, debunking the possibility of this whole thing being a prank.

"Blue just keeps surprising us, doesn't she?" I asked, looking at Blue as she began squawking at Charlie and Delta.

"More like you and Blue both keep surprising me." Owen said, me looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You have a relationship with Blue that no one else has. It's nothing short of amazing. Since day one she's liked you, much more than the others." Owen told me, his words true. Blue had an apparent bond with me, that much was obvious.

"What do you think Blue considers me to her? I mean, you're the alpha, and she's the beta. What would that make me?" I asked him, genuinely confused.

"I don't know, Steve. She obviously doesn't treat you like she treats Echo, Delta, and Charlie. She must think you're another beta, since you help me like she does." Owen explained, which made sense in the terms of packs of animals. That, however, didn't explain the gentleness, concern, and overall protectiveness she felt towards me.

"But what about the reason she likes my singing? Or how she immediately comes up to me and nuzzles my hand? And how last time I was in there she even nuzzled my face? Dinosaurs don't do that type of thing with humans, no dinosaur that I've seen anyway." I pointed out to him, Owen thinking for a moment before smiling.

"You know what? I think I know what's going on here." Owen began, smirking at me. I motioned for him to continue, becoming impatient.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or what?" I asked, clearly curious.

"She displays signs of affection towards you, especially since she actually nuzzled your head last time. I think she might have the hots for you, kiddo." Owen laughed, my forehead creasing out of confusion.

"Hots for...Oh my god, she thinks I'm her mate." I finally realized. "B-But how did this happen? I mean, she couldn't of thought that when she was younger. Raptors wouldn't be thinking of possible mates that young in age." I pointed out, Owen shrugging.

"You did only come for a few months before leaving for school again. It wasn't a long enough time for her to forget you, but maybe it was enough for her to forget that you were there when she was a baby. Maybe then she saw you as a mate instead of a parental figure. I'm just guessing, I could be talking out of my ass." Owen further explained.

"All I know is that she is showing signs of intimacy." I stared at him before looking down at Blue in the paddock. Blue seemed to play fighting with Delta, which was a common thing for them. I suddenly laughed.

"What?" Owen asked me, and I just looked at him again.

"Funny that I got a raptor to fall in love with me before a human." I said jokingly, Owen letting out a hearty laugh.

"That might be absolutely hilarious, but the fact that you managed to get a dinosaur to love you is incredible. I don't think there's any other example of that anywhere." Owen smiled genuinely. I could definitely tell he meant what he was saying.

"It's a very rare thing to happen, I'm sure. It really shows just how special Blue is." I said, very much in awe at the blue-striped raptor.

"And how special you are too, Steve." Owen told me, which shocked me.

"Me? How am I special?" I asked, not seeing what he meant.

"Blue had to be attracted to you somehow. She isn't exactly nuzzling every human she sees. There's something about you that she likes." Owen pointed out, me about to counter with a statement that denied myself being special in any way when I realized that he was right.

"Yeah...you're right. I don't know what I have that other people don't, but she likes it." I said, accepting the fact that I might be more special that I perceive myself to be.

"Well, besides that blue hair you insist on keeping, I don't know either." Owen said, poking fun at my hair. I laughed and playfully shoved him.

"Do you have to make fun of my hair all the time? You'd do something crazy too if you were forced to have your hair a certain way most of the year." I said, referring to the strict dress code of the private high school I had attended previously.

"Sure, sure, I guess so. You know I just enjoy screwing around with you, right?" Owen asked me, and I chuckled and nodded.

"I know, Uncle Owen. You and pretty much everyone else." I said with a smile.

"Hey...Since we think Blue's in love with me, I want to try something…"

* * *

I stood near the entrance/exit of the enclosure next to Owen, who still seemed unsettled by my plan.

"Okay. Plan is that you distract Echo, Charlie, and Delta while Blue comes to me. If she really is in love with me like you said, she should let me nuzzle her back." I repeated what I had said before we stepped foot inside the paddock.

"Look, I don't think your parents would be too happy if you got your face chewed off." Owen said, clearly worried.

"Just trust me, okay?" I told him, Owen sighing.

"Okay. Fine. I hope you know what you're doing." Owen said before calling for the raptors. Before we knew it, the four raptors emerged from the small forest within the enclosure. Owen didn't even need to separate the other three from Blue, since she immediately strayed away from them. Blue looked behind her and barked at Echo, Delta, and Charlie, most likely telling them to stay put. Blue then walked up to me, happy chirping coming from her. I smiled.

"Hey there girl. You doing alright?" I asked with a gentle voice, holding out my hand. I've gotten so far, going from a 16-year-old scared of baby dinosaurs to a 18-year-old voluntarily putting a hand out in front of a velociraptor without any fear at all. It was a drastic change, but a good one. Blue immediately nuzzled my hand as she usually did, her rough outer skin brushing up against my soft, pink flesh. My smile widened at the sight. Taking the initiative, I took a step closer to Blue. Her chirps ceased for a moment as she watched me, tilting her head with curiosity. I reached up placed my hand on the side of her head, gently rubbing it. To my surprise, she leaned into the touch, Blue letting out happy noises. I chuckled slightly, everything going to plan.

"You still alive, kiddo?" I heard Owen call out to me, keeping his eyes on the other three raptors.

"Yes, now shush." I responded, keeping my eyes on Blue. I kept rubbing the side of her face, the raptor enjoying my touch. Now that I could tell she was comfortable with me touching her, I was going to do the final step of my plan. I felt a small bit of anxiety begin to form, but I pushed it back down before it could become overwhelming. I lowered my head slightly and placed my forehead against the end of Blue's snout, closing my eyes. This could end very badly, since my head was literally right next to a raptor's mouth full of sharp teeth. However, I felt Blue move her head away from me. I was about to open my eyes and move my head when I felt her thick skin pressed against my forehead. I opened one of my eyes to see that she had lowered her own head and placed it against mine, just as I had. I felt a mix of happiness and relief when I saw this, closing my eyes and staying in that position for a few moments.

"Steve? Did you get the reaction you wanted?" I heard Owen ask. I opened my eyes and took a step away from Blue. I heard her let out a small whine, as if she didn't want me to leave her. I smiled and reached up to touch the side of her head again.

"Yeah! I did." I said, looking over at Owen. He was still making sure that Echo, Delta, and Charlie didn't rush to attack me. Once I knew I was safe, I looked back at Blue, her staring at me with her golden eyes.

"I guess you do love me, Blue. That's good to know. You can go back with your sisters now." I lowered my hand from her face and gestures towards the other three raptors. She turned and looked at them, letting out a bark. Blue then turned to me and gave me a quick nuzzle before going back over to her sisters.

"Alright Uncle Owen, we're good!" I called over to him. The two of us then proceeded to exit the paddock, Owen backing up slowly until he was through the threshold of the exit. After we made sure the enclosure was locked up tightly, we began conversing about what had happened.

"I wish Barry was here today, he could've recorded what happened." I laughed.

"What did happen, anyway? I was too busy making sure I didn't get chomped on." Owen asked with curiosity.

"Well, she nuzzled my hand and face like she did before, but then she let me rub the side of her face and seemed to like it. Then I placed my forehead against her snout, and then she moved her head and did the same with me!" I explained, my voice getting progressively louder the more excited I got.

"Holy shit...this is insane! I never thought a raptor could bond with a human like this. This proves even more than I ever wanted to prove to people." Owen seemed just as excited as I was, me smiling widely.

"It's extraordinary." I said.

"You don't think it's weird? A dinosaur being in love with you? I'm being serious now, no bullshit." Owen asked me, and I shook my head no.

"It's...something I didn't expect, but I think it's fucking awesome!" I said with a laugh, Owen chuckling and ruffling my blue hair.

"Of course you do. You were practically obsessed with dinosaurs when you were younger." Owen reminded me, which I nodded.

"Yeah. Why do you think I picked having a job here than go to college."

"'Cause you hate school?" Owen joked, me laughing.

"Well, maybe a small bit, but mostly because I still love dinosaurs." I told him.

"Now you have one that loves you." Owen said, patting me on the back.

"Yeah...I do." I smiled, feeling warm inside. It's crazy how a 6-foot tall, 16-foot-long velociraptor could make me feel like that, but it's even crazier how a 5 foot 10 human could make a velociraptor feel the same way.


	3. 12-22-15 - The Incident

**()()()()()()()()**

 **December 22nd, 2015**

 **7:20 am**

 **Steve's POV**

 **()()()()()()()()**

My eyes fluttered open when a stream of sunlight decided to shine directly into my eyes. Everything was peaceful for a split moment; the gentle sunlight, the solemn silence of the morning air, the smell of the wildlife around me. All was fine until I felt my head resting on something uncomfortable and a terrible ache that seemed to be all over my body. I lifted my head up, realizing that I was leaning on a steering wheel of a car; to be more precise, the steering wheel of one of the park's Mercedes-Benz G 550s they used as transportation for workers. Once my eyes were adjusted to the light, I took in my surroundings. The airbag in the steering wheel had gone off, suggesting that I had been knocked out from a collision of some sort. Upon further inspection, I noticed dried blood on the airbag. Instinctively, I raised a hand to my head, feeling for any bumps or cuts. I discovered a cut on my forehead above my right eyebrow, a scab having formed.

"A-Ah...shit." I groaned, turning my head to look around me despite the stiffness of everything. There was shattered glass all over the interior of the car, the impact breaking the driver and passenger side windows. I turned to face forward again, looking through the cracked windshield to find a large tree in front of me. My eyes widened, a barrage of memories finally hitting me like a brick wall.

I got a call from Owen that the Indominus Rex had escaped and that I needed to evacuate the island. I was in the little bungalow that we lived in on the island, since it happened to be my day off. I packed up the essentials, which consisted of my daily hygiene items, wallet, and phone with its charger, and rushed out and got into the Mercedes. I raced towards Main Street to meet up with my parents, who were visiting the island as a Christmas getaway and to spend time with me for the holidays. I was on the way there when a pterosaur flew down and slammed into the side of the car, causing me to lose control and crash into a tree. I had been knocked out from the impact, but I was more glad to be alive than anything. I realized that I still had my seatbelt on, which I was immediately grateful for my decision to wear it instead of neglecting it for the sake of time. I clicked the button and the belt slipped off of me, leaving me unrestrained. I sighed, feeling better that I wasn't trapped in that belt anymore. I instinctively reached into my pocket, feeling the rectangular form of my cell phone in there. I grabbed it and pulled it out, pressing the power button. The screen turned on, my lock screen a picture of Blue (for obvious reasons). The time and date were also displayed on screen, which upon seeing it made my eyes widen with shock.

"The 22nd? What? I was out for four days?" I asked myself out loud, not believing that I was knocked out for that long. It also was 7:25 in the morning, just after sunrise. I decided that I needed to get out and go get help somewhere.

"T-The raptor paddock…it's close. Someone has to be there." I said with hope and optimism, despite the terrible situation I found myself in. I reached over and opened the car door, which squeaked and groaned because of the damage done to it. Once I managed to open it enough, I shifted my legs to the side of the seat, facing out the door. I slid off the seat and fell the short distance to the ground, my feet making a soft thud as I hit the grass. My legs were weak from the extended period of time inside the car, and I felt them give out from under me. I had to latch my right arm onto the open door and brace my left arm on the seat to keep myself from falling. My entire body ached, especially my head and abdomen. The seatbelt had probably bruised my body from how hard I hit the tree. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a concussion from hitting my head either.

"D-Damn it...C'mon legs, work with me here." I muttered, waiting for my legs to get their strength back. Once they did, and I was able to walk, I reminded myself of the bag of essentials I thrown into the back seat. I walked over to the rear passenger door, opening it up to reveal the plastic, Jurassic World-branded bag I had carelessly tossed my stuff in resting on the back seat. I reached inside and grabbed it, opening it up. It had toothpaste, my toothbrush, deodorant, and my phone charger. I immediately grabbed the charger, feeling that it would be the only thing I would need to bring with me. Everything else could be replaced with a quick trip to the dollar store. I tossed the bag back in and shut the door, taking my charger and shoving it in my pants pocket. I looked back down the road from where I came to see a pterosaur in the middle of the road, seemingly dead. I squinted at it, focusing to try and see more clearly if it was dead. Once I noticed that it's neck was broken at an odd angle, I realized that it was, in fact, dead.

"That's the fucker that hit me." I muttered with disdain, huffing out of frustration before heading down the road towards the raptor paddock.

Once I made it to the raptor paddock it was around 8:00, it taking about 35 minutes to walk from the car. It probably would have taken less time if I was a hundred percent healthy, but that wasn't the case. I was battered and bruised beyond belief. Despite being relieved that I made it to the raptor paddock, the relief was only short lived. The place was completely abandoned, no one in sight. The thing that made my blood run cold was the door to the enclosure. It was open.

"W-What? The raptors are out? What the hell, why are they out?" I had a mix of terror, worry, and sadness all at once. Despite my injured body, I ran into the paddock without hesitation. My body screamed at me to stop, pain shooting throughout every nerve in my body. I finally stopped in the middle of the clearing within the paddock, facing the small forest that the raptors called home for years.

"Echo? Charlie? Delta?" I called out, cupping my hands around my mouth to amplify the sound. I felt my emotions kick into high gear as I said the name of the final raptor.

"B-Blue? Blue, are you here?" I called out desperately, sounding heartbroken as my stomach dropped. My legs suddenly didn't want to function, causing me to fall to my knees. I didn't even care that I fell...I needed to rest and calm myself down. The only thing I did to calm myself down was to sing. I took a shaky breath and sang the first song that came to mind: the song that I sang when I discovered Blue liked my singing.

After I had finished, I felt a stray tear rolling down my cheek. I had gotten so close to Blue, I was so happy that I had a dinosaur actually care about me just as any family or friends have. It was an amazing feeling, one that I would never have again. As I was silently mourning, I heard a loud screech behind me. This caused me to immediately jump to my feet and turn around, desperate to find the source of the sudden noise. To my absolute surprise, a velociraptor stood at the door to the paddock; a velociraptor with a blue stripe down the side of her body.

"B-Blue? Is that you?" I was in complete disbelief. Was this really her? Blue kept her eyes on me as she slowly approached, seeming to be just as surprised to see me as I was to see her. She was very cautious, as if she didn't think it was really me. I held my hand out like I always did, Blue sticking her snout towards it and sniffing my hand. She began letting out happy chirps once she was sure it was me. Blue immediately went past nuzzling my hand and immediately nuzzled my face. I didn't expect it, but I didn't move away from her. I wrapped my arms around her neck at the base of her head, placing my head against her snout like I had done before. I felt her immediately move the top of her head down to place her forehead against mine.

"Oh Blue, I'm so glad you're still here. I thought you were gone." I said with relief, Blue continuing to chirp. After a few moments standing there, enjoying the comfort we provided each other, I took a step back and looked up. Blue did the same, her gold eyes looking right into my blue ones.

"I wish you could talk. You'd be able to tell me what happened." I said to her, Blue only tilting her head. I sighed, looking past her towards the road.

"Look. Let's go to the resort. I need to find my parents. I should introduce you to your in-laws." I joked, a small laugh and a smile on my face. I needed to lighten the mood for myself so I didn't have a full mental breakdown, which could easily happen in this situation. I took a side step and walked past Blue, who watched curiously as I walked towards the exit of the paddock. I looked over my shoulder at her, chuckling to myself.

"C'mon girl, we gotta get a move on." I said, motioning for her to follow me. After she realized what I wanted from her, she breathed through her nostrils and trotted to catch up to me. As we began walking towards Main Street, I noticed that Blue's normal stride was a lot larger than mine, which made me start to lag behind.

"Hey! Slow down!" I said with a small smile, jogging to catch up with Blue. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **()()()()()()()()**

 **December 22nd, 2015**

 **8:05 am**

 **Blue's POV**

 **()()()()()()()()**

I was making my way back to the place I had called home for the 2 years I have been on the island: my paddock. It was the only place I felt safe in, it was the only place I knew. Frankly, I had no idea what to do now; my sisters are dead, Owen is gone, I...I have no idea where Steve even is. That's what scared me the most, that Steve didn't show up during this whole incident. I wanted to believe that he got off the island safely, but another part of me believed that if he was okay he would have come to Owen. Either way, I couldn't help but feel pain and immense sadness; on one hand, he escaped without even saying goodbye to me, and on the other, he could be seriously hurt or even...dead. I just needed to see him. Steve always was there, just as Owen was. Owen was my father, my alpha. I thought of Steve in the same way at first, but it changed after a while. The aura the young human had around him was calming, and he always had this kindness about him. When I first met him, I could tell he was a bit nervous. That nervousness went away very quickly.

The big thing about him is that he treated me and my sisters like we were people, with feelings. Not a lot of humans think that. The one time that made me realize that he was special was when he was feeding us one time. He had tossed a mouse to me as a reward for following a command. I hadn't judged how fast the mouse came to me, resulting in it bouncing of my snout and falling to the floor. Delta immediately gobbled it up, much to my dismay. I looked up at Steve, who looked at me with an expression of guilt.

"Oops, sorry Blue. I kinda overshot that one." He had said, which surprised me. Steve apologized. To me. Even though it was my fault that I misjudged the speed of the mouse as it fell, he believed it to be his fault and apologized for it. He...cared about me. My feelings just kept growing from there, and a few months back he figured out my feelings correctly and returned them. I remember overhearing the conversation Steve and Owen had. I heard Owen ask Steve if he thought it was weird for me to love him, and Steve said no. He was pretty excited, actually. That's when I knew I had picked the right one. Sure, my sisters weren't approving of this, but I was the beta. They did as I say, and weren't supposed to question me.

 _But...but now they're gone. All of them._

I let out a disheartened sigh as I continued to bob and weave through the trees along the road that led to my home. I had decided that walking in the middle of the road would leave me more exposed. I already had to deal with 4 other dinosaurs on the way here, so avoiding confrontation was a must. As I was walking, a gust of wind blew in my direction. When it did so, I got a whiff of something. Someone's scent. Someone familiar. I sniffed the air, taking in as much of the scent as possible. After a moment, I realized whose scent it was.

 _Steve._

I began running, following the scent as my heart began pounding in my chest. Could that possibly be him? I thought he was gone forever! I couldn't help but bark a few times as I ran. I decided that using the road would now be faster, since I wanted to reach Steve as quick as possible. I practically dove from the tree line onto the dirt road, digging my claws into the soft soil to gain traction before taking off. Since I had been running at full sprint, it didn't take me long to reach the paddock. Steve's scent was strongest here, which made me excited beyond belief. I had a sense of dread within me as well. What if he was injured? What if it was...just his body? Oh no, please don't be that. Anything but that. However, the one option was completely wrong as soft singing reached my ear openings. That sweet sounding, gentle voice couldn't come from just anyone. It was Steve. I ran to the entrance of the paddock, which had been opened when me and my sisters went off to fight the Indominus Rex. When I did, what I saw stopped me in my tracks. I saw a human, kneeling on the ground with his back turned towards me, wearing a gray t-shirt and black shorts and white shoes. The thing that made my eyes widen was the mess of blue hair on top of his head.

 _Steve? He's here? He's okay?_

I was so excited that I let out a loud screech, causing the human to immediately stand up and turn around. It was the first time in nearly 5 days that I saw Steve's face, and he had an expression of pure terror. Despite it disappearing only a moment later once he realized it was me, it caused pain in my chest to see him like that.

"Blue? Is that you?" He had asked me, his voice shaky and full of disbelief. I slowly began to approach him, being careful not to frighten him while he was in such a fragile state. He reached out to me with his hand, me moving my snout to his hand to gently sniff his fingers. I took in his scent, which genuinely calmed me. I couldn't hold myself back anymore, me nuzzling Steve's head lovingly. His face displayed his pleasantly surprised expression, now it being Steve's turn to surprise me. I felt him wrap his arms around my neck, placing his forehead against my snout. Knowing that he felt safe, since he visibly relaxed, I lowered my head and placed my head against his. It was the first time I felt genuinely happy since this whole ordeal happened. To be honest, things to be happy about were slim to none. I'm just glad that Steve was alive and okay for the most part. He took a step back from me, smiling slightly as he looked me in the eyes with his bright blue irises.

"I wish you could talk. You'd be able to tell me what happened." He said to me. Steve mentioned something about finding his parents, which had been staying in a resort on the island. That made me realize that he actually didn't know what happened. Everyone had already evacuated the island. That, or they were dead. I really hoped that it was the first case for his parents and not the second one. Before I knew it, Steve began walking out of the paddock, motioning for me to follow him. I had been initially confused, since Steve normally didn't have his back to me, or asked me to follow him. It was new, and showed the abundance of trust he had in me. Now immensely happy, I trotted up to Steve and began walking with him, the two of us now heading towards Main Street where the resort was. Now that I knew I had something to live for, I made it my goal to protect Steve from any danger that came at us. I have the one I care the most for at my side again, and I won't let anything take him away.


End file.
